The story of us
by Jessie-Daughter-Of-Apollo
Summary: So while i was fixing chapters something went wrong, so i had to re-upload this, and delete my other one. I'm really sorry. :) Abigail Meldune is a normal working 15 year old girl, living in district 12. But her fate takes a turn for the worst when she meets Orphan Blake. How will both cope in the hunger games, and very much in love.
1. Sewing Girls Worst nightmare

**The Story of us. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not Own Hunger Games or Taylor Swift. **

**Hey Guys my names Jessie (Not really but you'll never know my real name!) I know my name suggests that I'm a Percy Jackson lover fan thing :P But in Fact I do have a love for the Hunger games, so much in fact that I role-play it with a few of my friends. **

**Summary: Abby Meldune is a young 15 year old girl living as a seamstress in the dark parts of District twelve; she lives with her Brother Freddie and Her Father. She has to fend for her family. Her brother Freddie is 8 and not eligible, for the Hunger games and her Father and herself bring in the income. It's the 76****th**** hunger games. Last year Abby lost her Sister Honey to the Hunger Games and they had only learned to cope with her death. What happens when this simple Sewing girl is thrown headfirst into the Hunger Games, accompanied by a simple Hunting Hero (Blake). Armed with the knowledge from the previous winners. Katniss and Peeta. She must learn to survive and get home safely before the family loses another one they hold dear. Join Abby on an Adventure you can't forget. Follow her through the traumas of being a tribute and watch her fight the unimaginable. But yet she has a worse enemy to fight. One she must learn to conquer in this world of evil. Love. **

**Character Profile: Abby Meldune  
District: 12  
Job: Seamstress  
Weapons: Sword or Spear. Is learning to shoot and throw  
Skills: Natural survival, she can hunt-Ish being from a starved nation. She used to being starved.  
Love interest: Corvo, Blake.  
Friends: Blake (District 12) Corvo (District 4) Crystal (District 5)  
Family: Freddie (8) Honey Meldune (17 deceased) Carl Meldune (Father 40)**

Disclaimer: Susanne owns the famous Hunger games. Not I. and I don't own any references I make either. Any songs I put in here are not mine and belong to the owner. 

**Any thinking will be put in **_**'Italics'**_

**The Story of us**

"Abby..?" My brother's soft voice rang out from the bed next to me, and I sigh turning around to the look at my bedside clock '3.30'am. '_Great'._ Groaning I turn myself around to look at my 8 year old brother Freddie, his gaunt, shallow features, shrunken with his starved appearance. My heart breaks at the sight, it's not my fault, I try to bring in as much as possible but it's never enough, he climbs out of bed and sit on his own bed, stroking his face. "Are you okay..?" I whisper, and his bottom lip trembles. I bring him into a hug, his brittle ribs poking into my stomach. "Abs…" His voice trails off and I feel wetness on my shirt. I hold him at arm's length, his face streaked with tears.  
"Freddie... Freddie don't cry. It's alright, shush" I whisper soothingly  
"I had a bad dream" He sniffles  
"I know"  
"It was about ...her"  
"Honey...?"  
"Yes"  
"…" I fall silent, the pain slashing through me, like a knife.

He was talking of course about our sister Honey Meldune, She fell victim to last year's 86th Annual Hunger games, she had no experience and refused to kill, yet she still died with honour. Her body still held her breath taking beauty as she lay in her casket. She had died at the hands of her lover, one of the last to die, consumed with Hunger and insanity, she pleaded for her death, but she would not do it herself. Her lover, the Career from District one, Nymph they called him. He and her were star crossed lovers, they had no support-not like Katniss and Peeta- It was 4 left, she was close to going home. Then it happened, Insanity hit her like a ton of bricks, she saw things that weren't there, she would scream in agony and all I wanted was to go there and help her, hold her at least. He found her, he wanted to save her, but it was too late. It turns out that her cunningness wasn't enough. It was horrible watching her day in, day out. By Wednesday of the second week, her cannon boomed. We saw her in the box, her hair splayed gracefully around her beautiful face, the hair was neatly brushed, it seemed like a joke, she was dead and the capitol thought that prettying her up would make up for destroying a family! Tears dropped from my eyes as I leant down to kiss her forehead- just like she did to me, months ago.

Back to the present and Freddie had burst into tears; I grabbed him closer, swallowing my own tears.  
"Honey's watching us Freddie. I promise and..." I move to be crouched by his bed, to his eyes level. "You know what? I think she would be proud of you, she would call you her little tough warrior." I thumb away some of his tears.  
His face splits into a weak grin at the thought.  
"You think so?"  
"Yup" I say popping the 'P' watching his little face light up in small laughter.

"Don't worry Freddie." I whisper in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere." And with that he falls asleep, comforted by me, I smile down at his sleeping peaceful form. "I promise" I Whisper in his ear, moving the sheets over him again as i stroke his gaunt face, before sighing and standing, walking down the stairs. "No use in sleeping when I only have an hour before I'd have to wake-up anyway" I groan to myself and pick up my massive basket of sewing.

_~Maybe I should explain, I'm the district seamstress, anything needed sewing and it would be in my basket, part of my job description means going around to all houses and picking up clothing needed sewing. Well seeing as Next week's the reaping and most of it is needed for the reaping, I better get sewing~ _

Groaning, I search through the thread holder, trying to find a specific piece of wool. _You see, this was my mother's before she died._ _Being the oldest after Honey I received it_. After a while, i scowl, giving up on finding the wool, i place the basket aside, and stand, picking up a new basket of clothing, brushing off lint, before walking out of the door and into the dust ridden streets.

I shiver in the vast cold, pulling my muffler up over my mouth, my green vibrant eyes flickering about the place, as i tuck my honey, Blonde hair into a hat, stopping at houses on the way to the hob, to give clothes back to people.  
The Hob is the best way to get a profit and good trade, our peacekeepers turn a blind eye, but everyone goes there for the best trading qualities. Well for me, I go for my thread.

"Hello Sally" I cheerfully wave at the woman behind the thread counter. I come in here nearly every other week, but today something is different.  
"Hello Abby" Sally calls cheerfully back, bringing me in for a kiss on the cheek.  
"I have your clothes here Sal" I Smile taking out the freshly sewn bundle and handing it over  
"Thank you pet" She croons and puts the bundle behind her,

Suddenly a boy of about 16 struts in, walking next to Sal. "I got it Sally" He smiles gently at her, his carefree voice, enticing and warning. His mousy brown hair windblown from the cool winter airs. He smile would make any girl fall at the knees. She blushed and he chuckled. "So what do you need?" I raise an eyebrow at his sudden appearance, but shrug it off, looking at my list. "Well, I need... 3 blue, 2 grey and 1 black threads please" I count out the coins from my purse as he gathers the thread. I hand over the coins. "Uhm... No" My head snaps up thinking I got the payment wrong. "What's the matter?" I tilt my head at him. "Just pay for one, my treat" He smirks handing my back the rest of the coins. "T...Thank you" I stutter, confused, when he does. "That was very kind"

He smirks, and I take the thread, putting it in my basket. "I'm sorry i didn't catch your name?" I say, intending for him to tell me, so He chuckles shaking his head "Blake" He extends his hand.  
"Abby" I extend mine  
"Nice name"  
"Thanks you too." I say Awkwardly, looking around, before picking up my basket.  
"Well.. thanks for the thread. I'll have to repay you sometime!" I turn to walk away.  
"Abby!" I turn "I... It's nice to meet you"  
"you too?" I walk out giggling shaking my head, walking towards my home.

"Dad, I'm Home!" I yell at up the stairs as I walk in.  
"I'll be right down!" I hear him yelling back and I chuckle shaking my head.  
I sit down, preparing to continue my work, when the image of a boy with brown mousey hair and captivating eyes flashed through my mind. I Blush, shaking the image away and continuing sewing the clothes.

"Abbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyy!" I Hear Freddie's voice call down the stairs and I laugh.  
'_3…2….1'_ I count out in my head before I hear my little brother bounding down the stairs. "Did you get it Abs? Did ya?!" He jumps up and down with excitement, looking at me expectantly. I curse to myself; He wanted that new Action figurine of Peeta. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "No, sweetie sorry I forgot it" I put my hands in my pockets sheepishly and remember the coins that were given back.

I watch his face fall, "But…" I begin and bring out the coins "How about we go get it, hm? I have the money and I don't need It."  
"Can we?! Can we really?!"  
"Yes little man, now come on, before it's all sold out" I chuckle standing and taking his hand, my basket lying forgotten.

We walk back to the hob; secretly I'm hoping to see Blake, but just my luck he isn't there. I sigh, a little disappointed, and walk up to the toy counter and order my brothers toy. '_Where is he?'_ I look around again.  
"Abby?" My head snaps down to see my brother, looking up at me confused.  
"Hm?" Was my brilliant answer and he begins laughing.  
"Your head was in the clouds" He giggles "Who ya thinking about"  
I felt my cheeks heat up. "No-one Freddie" I mumble and he giggles even more.  
"Liaaaaaaarrrrrrr" He sings running around with his new toy, as I pay the fee.

I roll my eyes. "Come on squirt. Let's get you home" I move him towards the door, with him still giggling and singing 'Liar Liar' behind me. I chuckle softly, ruffling his hair as i guide him home.

Half way there I see a figure moving towards the outskirts of our town, the figure had mousey brown hair but I can't see with the harsh sun, setting over me. I recognise him though, for a fleeting second I see the rugged face of Blake. _'Huh... whats he doing here?' _

I see him disappear behind a house, toward the fence, the fence that separates the outside world from our cramped lonely town. I frown, worried that he would get caught but no-one is looking or paying attention to the escaping boy.

"Sis?" I Hear Freddie's voice from the side of me. It's only then do I realise that I have been standing and staring at the house that he disappeared behind. "Uh... Freddie, I have something to check out. Go Home and I'll catch up with you sweetie." I stroke his forehead and send him off towards our home.

It's not until he's out of sight, do I run towards the house and slip behind it, taking care no peacekeepers see me. Once I'm through, I see a small hole in the fence, then I hear a yell coming from the other side.

I Panic, I run towards the yell, not looking back I run until I'm in a clearing. I come to a sudden stop; ahead of me is none other than Blake, caught in one of his own rabbit traps.

I giggle, watching him struggle against the restraining little pegs.  
"Would you mind, stop giggling and helping me?" I hear Blake's irritated voice ring out from the trap, i sigh and roll my eyes, walking towards him.  
"Stop!" Blake says and I Freeze mid-step, I look to where I would have placed my foot and see that I would have placed it in a rabbit trap. I roll my eyes. "You really should watch where you put those traps" I scoff at him, dodging the rest of the bothersome traps, having to take my time to do so.

Once I'm by his side, I crouch down to undo the trap, our proxemics sends my teenaged brain into overdrive as I try to fight the blush that's closing up on my cheeks, by the way my cheeks are burning I guess I was unsuccessful. He chuckles and I glare at him through red cheeks, which makes him laugh even more.

We stay like that until I am able to wrench the trap from his leg, he groans as freedom overcomes him and turns to me "Thanks..." He mutters, flexing his leg, breathing deeply.  
"Don't mention it" I mumble back, not meeting his baby blue eyes. I blush again and he chuckles.

SNAP! His head snaps up towards the sound, as Blake quickly curses under his breath and grabs my arm. "Peace keepers" He mumbles to me "There onto us, quickly this way" He drags me off into the forest, deeper and deeper, until I can no longer see the sky, after that he drags me into a cottage.

"What..?" I trail off looking around the homely new place, there's a stack of logs in the corner and a fire in the middle of the back. I smile as it reminds me of home and my family... and my sister... I shake my head to try and clear the tears, heading towards the logs to start a fire.

Blake sighs, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I built this" He Smiles proudly looking around the cottage. "Somewhere to run, if I needed, to get away from the peacekeepers." He sighs again, gesturing to the fire "You're welcome to make yourself at home; it's been so long since I've had company"

I nod, making a fire from the matches I find. I See Blake sit down at a table in the corner of my eye. I sigh internally. "So.." I say joining him at the table after I start the fire; his head looks up at me. "When can we go back?" He shrugs absentmindedly and looks at the table in front of me. We sit like that for what felt like hours.

"We…" I jump startled when he says something, he clears his throat and moistens his lips. "We go back at dawn"

I nod at him, looking around the dusty place, as he moves towards the windows. "Stay still" He whispers to me, and I freeze. "Over there" He points opposite him, to the other window and I move quietly over and duck down underneath it.

"Peacekeepers are... Around, all around actually, surrounding us, and they're all heading for the house." He mumbles to me and he reaches for a sling shot, aiming at the nearest one with a stone.  
"No." I whisper with haste, "If you aim for him, you will alert the others to our position" I Tilt my head analysing where we could hit.  
"There!" I Point to a patch of heather with rustling in it. I grab the sling shot.  
"But you don't know how to shoot do you?" He asks at me. I scowl aiming for the patch, I Pull it back holding the stone firmly. "It's not hard"

I let it go and see it fly in slow motion, its hits the patch a little to the left of where I aim. I grin as the birds scatter out of it, squawking and flailing, the peacekeepers look up and run towards it, armed with guns

"Not so hard eh?" Blake Smirks at me and grabs my hand pulling me towards home, thank goodness he couldn't see the vibrant blush on my cheeks. He leads me back towards the hole in the fence and out home.

"After you." He Murmurs, presenting the hole to me, indicating me to go forward and I crawl through the hole, careful not to upset the heavy electrical current running through it.

He crawls in after me, leading me back towards the town, when we reach the hob he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.  
"I take it you can get home safely from here?"  
"Yeah, it's just round the corner."  
"Good, for once I'm actually glad someone followed me, I don't know what I would have done without you"  
I Blush again. "It's okay, all in a day's work right?"  
He nods, smiling at me. "I guess I'll see you around"  
"Okay, don't be a stranger" I say back, shaking my head.  
"Back at you." And with that I run off towards my home, a smile gracing my face.

I close the door and take to my sewing again, replaying the events that have just happened in my head, unknowingly I start smiling like an idiot as I sew.

"Ouch." I shake my finger as I prick it with the sewing needle; I put it in my mouth and suck away the blood. '_Stupid Blake and his fancy ways, I wouldn't have pricked myself if I wasn't thinking about him_' I scowl at the needle and put it aside. No point doing anymore now, I'm too distracted.

After a few hours, I put aside my washing and sewing, placing it the safe place. "Right" I look outside, noting the change to dusk. "Dinner." I say to myself pulling on my thin jacket and walk outside, ignoring the thin, fading winter chill.

I walk back into the hob, with the left over money from the toy, although it's not much, its more than usual. Walking in I see Blake in the corner next to the meat counter staring at me, I sigh and walk over.

"Couldn't keep away from me eh?" He smirks even wider and I roll my eyes laughing lightly.  
"Of course, I just love you soooo much" I say, sarcasm dripping off my tongue.  
He chuckles. "I know I'm irresistible but you don't need to go that far, Jeez"  
I giggle lightly again. "Yeah, yeah" I roll my eyes playfully and he grins.

"So what do you want?" He starts chopping up some of his meat as he talks.  
"...Uh.." I look at my list, trying to remember what i came for.  
He chuckles. "Are you always this articulate?"  
I blush again. "Dinner, I came here for meat."  
He smirks again "right, what Meat" He flashes the meat cleaver.  
I blush again, internally cursing myself. "Uhm... Deer please"  
"Righto, coming right up." He starts chopping and cutting the meat for me while I count out the coins.

He hands over the deer as I hand over the money. He hands me two coins back and winks at me. I smirk and roll my eyes.  
'Thank you' I mouth at him and he shoots me a grin. As i move to find my other food ingrediants.

Once I have the rest of my ingredients, I turn to leave.  
"Psst." I turn to the sound and it's Blake, motioning me over. I walk over to him  
"Meet me by the school tomorrow morning. Promise me, you'll be there" He mutters to me keeping it quiet so we're not overheard. I nod  
"Promise" I breathe back to him and he releases the grip on my arm, I blush not even knowing he had my arm.

He nods at me and I begin walking home, my mind reeling at what tomorrow will bring.

The next day, I wake up extra early; I don't have many extra clothes so I stick with, my usual; Knee length brown skirt with a brown shirt.

I walk over to Freddie's bed. "Hey Freddie, its morning" I whisper, gently shaking him awake. He groans awake and I chuckle lightly. "Come on buddy. I have to make breakfast early today."

He groans again, slowly pushing himself out of bed, I giggle at his messy ruffled hair. "Come on ugly" He sneers playfully at me, grabbing my hand and running not so gracefully down the stairs. When we reach the bottom, he pulls me towards the kitchen. "FOOD!" He complains. Scowling at me and I laugh.  
"Fine, hold on, I have to go out soon anyway" Rolling my eyes, I grab some eggs from our little stock and grab some left over bread and cheese. "Here, I'll make this and then you can have a good breakfast before the reaping tomorrow." I stroke his hair lightly as I talk.  
"Why do you have to go to the reaping" Freddie pouts and me and I sigh, he's been asking this every year. First he asked Honey. And now me.  
"Because Freddie" I begin, crouching to his level. "If I don't, Daddy will get in major trouble and they will put me in the games anyway. Punishment from the capitol. BUT If I GO to the reaping, there's a chance I won't get chosen, don't worry Freddie, there are loads of other people out there, I probably won't get chosen." I end with a reassuring grin. He sighs content.

Once I have finished his breakfast, I put it down in front of him and brushing off my hands. "Right, Freddie" He turns to me "..?" He looks at me with a confused face, while stuffing his face with food.

"I'm going on today, a couple of jobs, bits and bobs, Tell dad his food is in the fryer." I say to him as I walk towards the door. "Take care of Dad, Tata" I walk out the door, in a cheery mood, smiling uncontrollably.

If I didn't want to look weird I would have skipped all the way to the fence, but that would have drawn attention to myself and that's something I didn't want.

So instead I walked as normally as I could, once out of sight I ran as fast as I could, stopping just around the corner from the fence so I wouldn't look unusual to him.

I wait for no more than five minutes before he appears in front of me, covered in dust. He coughs. "Sorry..." He murmurs "Got caught up in the mine" He says weakly, grabbing my hand as I nod.  
"You wanted to meet me here?" I say to him and he jumps looking at me.  
"Y..Yeah, wanted to show you something." He smiles weakly at me, almost nervously and I frown.

Then I follow his eye line, I see he's staring at my lips. My stomach starts doing flips, I'm screaming of excitement inside. He grips my hand tighter, sending butterflies into overdrive, and he drags me into the forest, through the gap in the fence, towards a tree.

I frown, but don't say anything to him. "Abby?" His voice cuts me out of my dream. I jump startled and he stares at me.  
"Yes?" I whisper back. He reaches behind a tree and brings out a dead rabbit, I can't fight the disappointment growing in my body.

"Oh.." I say, hiding some of the growing disappointment. "Th...Thanks? I guess" I Smile weakly, taking the rabbit from his clutches.

He turns to me, once again looking at my lips and I sigh internally. '_Boys are SO Clueless.'_ I think, watching him, watch me. '_KISS ME FOOL'_ I scream in my head over and over as he continues staring.

I resist rolling my eyes as I begin to turn away, to walk towards our little hut in the woods. He follows obediently but he is quieter than usual, he doesn't make any remarks, just walks in silence.

I sigh again, walking inside the house and sitting down. It's not until the doors closes, do I turn to him. "Okay. What's the deal? Yesterday we couldn't stop talking and today you won't talk apart from minor sentences. What's the deal?"

He flinches slightly and then sighs. "I'm Sorry Abby" He starts slowly. "I guess I was just really distracted." I notice a faint blush rising on his cheeks as his tongue darts out to moisten his lips.

He clears his throat when I don't answer him and I snap my mouth shut. "Uh.. Well I guess it's okay" I match his blush turning from him, to look out the window, when I feel his hand touch mine.

I feel the blush deepen and he turns me to face him. He gently brushes my hair out of my eyes, I feel my cheeks burn as every moment passes.

"You're beautiful, you know that Abby?" He whispers, staring into my eyes. I giggle "Thank you.." I whisper back. Blinking slightly, then staring into his brown eyes.

"You're eyes look like the sea.." I whisper at him and his cheeks flare.

I looked deep into his eyes as I spoke, mesmerized by them, It felt like hours, while we sat their holding hands, staring into each others eyes, maybe just minutes.

My heart was racing and my stomach doing numerous backflips.  
It was then, when I thought I couldn't feel anymore shock, he closed the gap between our faces.

His lips captured mine in a soft, gentle kiss. Our mouths moved in sync as the kiss became more intense, our tongues battled for dominance as we continued this frenzy.

His hands moved to my waist, and mine to his hair, as we continued this burst of passion.

It felt like hours as we continue moving in sync, our tongues once again taking up their dominant battle, some when I must have closed my eyes because my vision was taken from me, replaced with the feeling of his lips.

I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment, when he broke away from me, my lips missed his, and that feeling of kissing him.

He panted and walked to the window, wiping his lips on the back of his hand, his hair ruffled from my hands.

He turns to smirk at me, and I knew I looked exactly the same, messy hair, dishevelled appearance. I felt my lips; they were puffy to the touch.

I frantically pulled my hair back into a suitable style. He snickers at this and I mock glared at him.

Neither of us talks for a while, my mind replaying the temporary burst of passion. You could have heard a pin drop; we just sat, staring at the table. I don't know what he was thinking but my mind was racing, it played the kiss over and over in my head.

I felt my cheeks burn, I guess he must have been thinking the same thing because on his cheeks sat a vibrant blush.

"So…" I say, clearing my throat, he jumps and looks at me. "So…" He repeats, moistening his lips, mine were still puffy.

"Well, I mean that was… Unexpected" I pause, choosing my words carefully. He sighs. "Abby-" He starts and I look out the window.

'_DAMN'_ It was already dusk, they will be wondering where I am. I Hastily jump to my feet, straightening my clothes. "Another time" I manage quickly before zooming into the forest.

I run quickly, letting my hair fly in the wind, I almost cry out. This is the freedom I wanted, the freedom I craved.

It wasn't long before I reached the fence; I pulled a few branches and leaves out of my hair. I freeze; there was a peacekeeper around the corner, near the fence.

I tense, if they saw me, I'll be in so much trouble. I look around, quickly looking for my escape.

I see one, a tree overhanging, I note its height and make my way swiftly over to it, careful not to make a noise, and swing grabbing onto a branch testing its strength on my weight.

I begin climbing, careful to keep out of sight as I do. The rough bark makes it easier to grip. Once or twice I lose my grip on the tree, but frantically hang on for fear of getting caught.

I sigh in relief when I reach the top; I crouch amongst the leaves, and begin crawling along a low over hanging branch. I continue crawling, carefully keeping my balance with the sharp eye.

Once I reach the edge, I slip onto the building, keeping low on that too. I creep to the edge, much like a lion would stalk its prey. My foot slips and I immediately 'hit the dirt' lying flat against the roof so I wont be spotted.

The peace keeper looked up at the noise but apparently I was well hidden, he didn't see anything and continued his patrol. I sigh in relief and slip round the other side of the roof, dropping down to the floor and brushing off my hands.

I Grin, feeling dangerous and daring I begin running back towards the house at lightning speed, but somehow it doesn't have the same effect as when I was outside.

When I get in, my brother looks up. "ABBY!" He yells happily then running to get me in a bone crushing hug. '_For an 8 year old, he really is strong'_I think as I hug him back.

He turns and yells over his shoulder "DAAADDDDYYY ABBY'S HOME!" I laugh lightly as I hear my dad's muffled reply.

Freddie turns his attention to me. "Where were you Abby" He scowls at me, scolding me with his eyes and I gulp.  
"Nowhere?" I brush it off but obviously it isn't that easy.  
"Liar!" He says, folding his arms over his chest.

I sigh. "Listen Freddie, I was around, just walking around for the day, hung out with a few of my friends from school." I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

He giggles, "Okay, I believe you" He mutters. "But don't go off again, Daddy and I was worried." I feel a pang of guilt and I cringe as he says so. I feel so bad about worrying him but I nod again and pinch his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I jump out of bed, walking downstairs to the kettle and boil the water in the kettle. I need a bath to look good for the Capitol.

Once I've boiled the bath water I place it in the bath and climb in, groaning as the water over comes my stressed body and the hot water unknotting all the knots and tight spots.

I sit in the bath until it gets cold, washing and cleaning myself until I squeak. They only accept the best.

I climb out of the bath, pulling a brush through my Honey blonde locks, the gleam as the water drips down them.

I pull my hair into a complicated bun, twisting the locks as one or two strands fall around my face.

I smile, satisfied with my work I move on to the dress that I would wear, it was gorgeous, my jaw dropped as I picked it up gently, as if it was a bomb.

It was my mother's; the beautiful dress hugged her curves as I remembered the pictures Father had shown me.

It was beautiful, Corset type Dress with puffy sleeves, fitted me perfectly, the skirt flowed in an A-Line as it went from my waist. The capitol HAD to be impressed with this.

I smoothed out my dress numerous times, the light white colour etched with light pink and purple flowers, flowed with the dress as I moved about my room.

I Looked towards my brother and pinched his cheek, ruffling his messy hair affectionately and hugging my Father. I knew I would be back in an hour, I would be eating the feast with my family, seeing Blake the next day.

If only I knew.

Brushing down my dress once again, I place another pin in my hair. Looking into the dusty mirror as i'm finished, unable to hold it back anymore, i walk to the door, checking i am probably dressed and ready.

I sigh and walk outside, an aura of Melancholy filled the air, a silence falling over our town as Children and Adults crowded around the Massive building.

I signed in, the pricking of my finger sending a small jolt into my system, I would have hissed if I wasn't used to it. Walking to my place amongst the 15 year olds, I see our District representative walk up onto the stage.

Effie's brilliant blue hair clashing against the grey outlook of our building, Her lips pursed in a cobalt expression as she overlooked all of our glum faces.

Her clothes were different shades of blue, starting light and ending dark, with her shoes as darker blue as possible, her eyelashes long and extended, her face pale with makeup and her eyes heavily made up with different colours.

She smiled at us, showing us some of her gold teeth. I cringed at her appearance.

Her shrill voice rang out into the crowd as she tapped the microphone. "Welcome, Welcome" She says to us all. "Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games. May the Odds be ever in your favour"

She gestures around to us all. "Now before we start I have a special film ALL the way from the capitol" Her voice reached a new level of high, I'm surprised the dogs didn't come running.

Sniggering at my little side thought. I zone out, turning my attention to Blake. "**WAR, Terrible War" **I hear the start of the video I have heard numerous times since I was twelve.

I saw the way Blake's hair sways in the gentle wind, and his lips curled in a smirk. I blink out of my day dream when I realise he is staring at me.

I blush, smiling at him, turning back to the front. "**The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future"**

I hear the Video finish as Effie mimics the last two lines, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Right." She says, strutting to the bowl of Female names. She reaches her hand in. After a little while of searching around she pulls out a white slip of paper.

I see her open it in slow motion, Her lips slightly parted as I hear the one name that shocks my whole body to the core.

"ABIGAIL MELDUNE!"

**SYOT**

**Hi guys, well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, this is what you need to do for your moment of Fame. Fill in the SYOT form and I will add you in. District 12 are both taken and also district 4 boys. Others are all available for the taking and I will be closing the SYOT and will carry on with the story. I only wrote the first chapter so you can see what the story would be like. I need 8 Tributes to die in the Bloodbath. So you can volunteer for that? I only need 8 to get to the final 8 obviously so I'll accept the first 8 that apply for it, you can apply through PM or Review. The others will die throughout. **

**The SYOT forum is on my Profile page, please PM To apply. You can submit multiple characters.**

**There, 11/12 pages with the notes T-T Well anyway. Thanks guys. You don't have to review. Anyone who does will have a mention :D **


	2. Boarding the train to my death

**AN: In the Next couple of Chapters I shall be writing in Various POV's Mainly from Abby's POV however there will be sections from all the other tributes, and Blake as well.**

**Another Note: I wrote the first chapter before reading Catching Fire and Mockingjay, so I apologise if anything is similar to the books, I believed I was being original and I realised that when I read the book some of the stuff I wrote was similar to the book. So apologies for that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Hunger Games. All I own is Honey, Abby, Freddie, Blake and the other Oc's-Who are credited to their creators.  
Without further Ado: The story of us.**

Chapter two: I become a Barbie Doll.

'_Chosen? Tribute?'_ This runs through my head as I stand, almost paralysed in shock, off in the distance I hear Freddie screaming my name and I let out a dry sob. "Dear? Where are you dear? C'mon!" Effie smiles at me and I slowly begin my journey up to the stage, my legs shake heavily, my whole body tense. All I can think about is the same scene with Honey. I feel like crying on national TV, but I don't, instead I hold my head up high and look around the scene, I catch eyes with Blake, and my body tenses still, I look away quickly and head up to the stage.

"Hurry up." Effie's Poison sweet voice snaps and I jump, quickly hurrying up the stairs, I don't dare look at Blake, or Freddie, or even my dad, and I couldn't bear to see their faces.

"Well. Abby Meldune, didn't you have a sister last year? Honey Meldune?" Effie laughs brightly and my fists clench at my side. "Yes." I say through my clenched teeth, the pain of remembering Honey slashing through my like a knife to my heart, another coal on the bonfire, another memory to make me explode, to fizzle out, but I don't, I force a fake smile at her, though my eyes are icy behind the Camera but she smiles and shakes it off, forcing me to stand on the right side, brushing it off with a wave of her hand "Yes, yes I remember her!" She brushed it off like she brushes off every life she's taken. "Now for the boys!" And with that she saunters over to the boys bowl, I keep my eyes on the floor, fighting back tears on national TV.

I feel woozy but I scowl at the floor, knowing that if I look up I'll cry. I don't want to be pinned as the weakling. I'll go home. I'm coming home. I tell myself, determined it to be true.

Then there was silence, like a drum beating as the tension rose, getting more and more in the silence, until… "Blake Stanford!" Effie calls and my head snaps up, a whimper escapes my throat, but Blake merely looks down, his mousy hair visible in the crowd.

Then he moves, his head raised and he walks towards the stage, confidently, a scowl on his handsome features, I winced as his cold eyes regarded me with no emotion.

I didn't know how he was feeling, but I had a knot in my stomach, one that wouldn't uncurl, I knew three things: 1. I was a tribute. 2. I was going to die. 3. Blake is a tribute too.

I felt sick, my head was spinning; I don't even recall what Effie was saying, images of Honey and nymph running through my brain, Freddie, Dad, and Blake. I stumbled, my vision cloudy, tears brimming in my vision, then I heard the whole crowd gasp before I hit the floor, my vision going black.

**Blake's POV**

I hear her name and my eyes widen, I look towards her grief stricken body, I remember her looking the same way when Honey was Chosen; Wide eyes, pale and tense body, but she doesn't make a sound, instead she heads towards the stage in a dead shuffle, I know that walk, the walk of someone heading to their death.

She looks for me as she walks, and I catch her eye, but she doesn't show it. Instead she forces her head up and heads towards the stage, walking up the stairs. I clench my fists, wanting to run. I didn't have any family left, no-one they could torture me with, but would I leave her?

I start thinking, my head spinning and I see her face go pale, then suddenly, when I look at the slip in Effie's hand. I know why.

I hear my name and a numb feeling spread over my body; I bow my head, my fists clenched at my side. _'I'm gunna have to kill her... she's going to die_.' I didn't like it, the bad voices in my head, whispering and jeering at me, a knot forms in my stomach and I feel woozy, but I quickly hurry out from my line-up and towards the stage, my head held high, I had formulated a plan. "…" I was silent as I climbed the stairs, Abby looks at me desperately, but my eyes bore into hers with a coldness that makes her shiver, I watch her bow her head again.

All the while during Effie's speech I watched Abby, I could see her face contorted with pain, she stumbled and I did everything I could to stop myself from running over and helping her, she looked sick and then suddenly.. *THUMP* this time I ran to her unconscious body, I shook her shoulders, ignoring the camera's and everyone watching, She didn't move. I heard Effie calling for peace keepers but I scowled and picked her up myself, carrying her.

She was surprisingly light, but she didn't get any lighter, I carried her towards the Capitol building and placed her on the couch, I would have stayed with her, if not for the peacekeepers coming in and forcing me away, I scowl and scratch at their hands, throwing punches trying to get them to let me stay. They don't.

Finally it takes three of them to hoist up my body and carry me away towards my own compartment in the Justice building.

I didn't have any family; I sit in my room, on the couch with my head in my hands, images swimming around my head. A lone tear run down my face and I quickly brushed it away.

I had my plan; I knew what I was gunna do.

'_I would protect her with my life, I would stalk her and make sure no-one killed us; she would be the one to go home'_

**Abby's POV**

I woke up in a white walled room, lying on a red couch, my eyesight was blurry, my head still pounded. I sat up; the effort was enough to make my head spin, I remember everything.

The Reaping of both Blake and myself, the look on Freddie's face the look on Father's Face-.. I let out a dry sob, knowing they will be here soon; I rub my pounding head and get to my feet.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and my head snaps to it. Freddie bursts in, his face streaked with tears and I look down, ashamed almost. "Oh Sissy!" He throws his tiny arms around my waist and I stifle a sob.

He sobs in my arms and I kneel down to pick him up and hold him close, my Father walking into the room soon after. Without saying a word he walks over and embraces us both, resting his chin on my head and I sigh, closing my eyes_. Its times like this I feel like a proper family._ I think bitterly and hold them as close as I can.

"Please don't leave like Honey did..." Freddie whispers and I can't stop the tear that rolls down my cheek at the memory. "I'll try Freddie..." I whisper into his head and he buries his head into the crook of my neck, my Father is crying openly too, knowing he's losing his daughter all over again. His second daughter, I look at him. "You do not let this happen to Freddie." I say sternly, albeit quietly, I don't know why I'm angry at him, it's not like he can control the reaping. "Take up extra jobs. It won't be hard now that there's one less mouth to feed." I speak through my teeth, angry at him, angry at the capitol, angry that Freddie has to grow up and maybe face the games himself. My Father nods and I hand Freddie to him, so we embrace again.

And so the three of us, stand there crying, sobbing in the comfort of each other's arms, until the peacekeeper comes and whisks them away, Freddie screams and kicks and I try to assure him that everything will be fine, but somehow, I can't bring myself to do that.

Because I know it won't be, _I am going to die_.

After the door closes I turn away, waiting for someone else to come, but no-one does, an hour passes by before Effie opens the door, and instinctively I jump and turn to her, she lets out a shrill laugh and I wince. "Save that for the arena honey" She says sardonically and I scowl as I feel her talon nails on my back, half forcing me and half leading me to the train.

I see Blake arrive next to me from another car and I try to walk to him, but Effie pulls me back. "Now aren't twelve in for a treat. You have the opportunity to be coached by the famous star crossed lovers, Katniss and Peeta Mellark." I smile softly.

Blake still avoids both mine and Effie's eyes and returns to staring at the train. "Right" Is the only thing his says and I jump at his normally smooth voice sounding rough and riddled with tears.

He brushes past me and hops onto the train, slamming the door behind him. I wince as the door slams and make towards it myself, with Effie muttering about bad manners, I roll my eyes in disgust, obviously knowing already that we won't get on.

Inside the train carriage takes my breath away, the walls were metal, as is the outside of the train, but the floors were luscious velvet, the walls were metal, as is the outside of the train, but the floors were luscious velvet, and the tables held so much food it could feed my entire district.

Of course Blake was nowhere to be seen, probably been assigned his room, I scowl and look back at Katniss and Peeta. "So this is it then? We start training for our deaths?" Katniss gives me a sad look, as if she can't counter what I just said. "Yes. But for now. We train like careers." She says softly, a wistful look in her eyes.

I scoff and head off to my room, flopping down on the massive bed. Its better by far than anything I've ever had. I scowl at the wall, when I hear my room door open, I look up and Peeta enters my room. "Hey. Abby right?" I nod and turn my harsh gaze to him, he doesn't waver.

"Yeah, well what's your strategy? I mean, you have me and Katniss as mentors now. You can ask us anything." I shrug it off. "You're just preparing me for slaughter. I know all that I need."

He sighs and runs a hand through his short hair. "I thought that too. But District 12 can have another winner." He tries to encourage me, but I sit up. "And that would mean murdering my best friend." He sighs and nods. "I know how you feel." He mutters before heading to the door.

"Just try to trust us, okay? No matter what you think. We're not your enemy." I roll my eyes as he leaves, before curling up into a ball. I'm so scared, I start shaking and tensing, tears rolling down my cheeks. I hug my knees tightly, sobbing into them, curled up into the tiny ball.

My vision becomes blurry and I can't breathe, the thought of my future finally catching up with me, the one thought plaguing my mind. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die." And with that came the voices, echoing my thoughts, I scream and hold my head, wishing the voices would go away. But they don't.

**Blake's POV**

They usher us into separate cars, not once do I look her way, I know if I did, I'd cry. Wincing at how pathetic I seem, I force a calm and cold mask, just like I have all these years. I sneak a peek at her, and see her face streaked with fresh tears, her eyes bloodshot and the hope slowly fading from her blue eyes. I look away before she can see me looking; wishing I could comfort her, but I can't, I know I can't, I would only put us in danger.

Effie introduces us to our mentors, although I already know who they are, I stare coldly up into the faces of Katniss and Peeta, and they don't know how lucky they are. They both got to live; they both got their happy ending. "Right." I cut off Effie, Once again ignoring Abby. If we can't both live. Then one of us will.

I brush past her, ignoring Katniss and Peeta, I know it's rude, and I vaguely hear Effie muttering about bad manners, but I don't care. I storm off to my room, ignoring the vast array of foods, even though it makes my stomach lurch I know it's supplied by the very same place that will kill us in two weeks, the very same place that leaves our district starving.

I barricade myself in my room, locking the door behind me and finally collapsing on my bed, I put my head in my hands and look down. "Blake?" I hear Katniss call through my door. "Can I come in?" I scoff; they must have drawn straws for who got which tribute. "No." I call harshly back through the door. "You cannot."

She sighs. "I can help you, if you would just let me." I growl at the door and clench my fists. "Right." Is all I say and she sighs again. "Come find me if you need me." And with that, she disappears. I know I should accept her help, but at this moment I can't even think straight.

I hear Abby crying and screaming from the adjoining room, I want to go to her but I stay still instead, my head in my hands, my whole body shaking. Instead I try to lie back on my bed, try to get some sleep, but it's obvious within five minutes that, I won't be sleeping.

So I turn to the Television, its larger than any I've ever seen, but what would I know? Being an orphaned brat. However I look at all the reaping's, I hear Abby doing the same next door, her screaming has ceased but I can tell she's still crying. I watch all the reaping's, making note of all tributes. "One… Two... Three..." I count them all, deciding them all by number, instead of names. I want allies. But not Allies for me. I want her to live. I might team up with her, keep her alive until the last moment, where I kill myself and let her live.

I scoff, it sounds like a lovesick boy begging for his love. But I'm not an ordinary lovesick boy; I'm not from an ordinary place. I'm not from one of those little novels that you read about. This is real life, with real people dying. And soon enough. I will be one of them. I will be one of the dead, staring lifelessly at the capitol sky, being transported away in a hover craft to be buried and returned to my family.

But I won't, I won't be returned to my family, I don't have any family left. I won't be buried in peace; I won't be buried with the rest. I will be nought but a body in a grave. A capitol pawn. A capitol pawn that never made his way home.

**Abby's POV**

Sometime during the reaping's, I fell asleep, the blankets clutched in my hands, like I used to when I was a child. I remember being a child, being innocent and free, but I'm definitely not now.

I awake quickly, a cold sweat coating my body, another nightmare, this one much like the others. Honey is standing in a field, I scream with joy and run to her, but before I reach her, I stop, I take in her body, her beautiful blonde hair, streaked with brown, it all being matted with blood, she turned to me, her face, her once beautiful face ruined, blood running down it, pouring from her eyes, her mouth stretched into a pained but pyscho smile. I scream and she opens her mouth, more blood pouring down onto her flowing white burial gown, the blood staining her dress and her pale face. "ABBYYYYYYYYYYYY" She coos and I scream, her voice feeling like knives on my skin, like two people were talking at once. She raised her hand, still calling my name in the same freaky tone, I see that her hand has acquired an axe, which she raises above her head; I see the line on her neck where Nymph had killed her. She swung towards my body.

"ARGH!" I let out a scream, sitting up in bed, looking around, my cheeks feel wet and I quickly feel them, expecting blood, all I feel is tears.

Someone is knocking on my door and I sigh. "Five minutes Freddy!" I call out of impulse. "Uh... No. Not Freddy." Katniss' voice calls through the metal door, I sigh and get to my feet, walking to the door and opening it. "…" She observes my state, before taking my hand and dragging me back into my room, sitting down on my bed. "… Nightmares?" She asks and I shrug, reluctant to talk to her, she takes that as a yes and reaches her hand forward, caressing my cheek.

"I know. I know what they are like. I also know what it is like to lose family." I wince, bowing my head. "I went to school with Honey. She had the most beautiful laugh, she was caring and kind, I remember her telling me every day that she had to pick up her baby sister, and her baby brother." She looks down at me, her eyes slightly misty as she reminisces.

"It's rigged isn't it?!" I sob into my hands, rocking back and forth and Katniss turns to me. "I was meant to be chosen! Two sisters killed on National T.V.! The Capitol could have a field day." I sob, shaking my head, the words making it hard to breathe, my throat feeling choked.

Katniss bows her head, wincing at the mention of the Capitol. ".. I wish I could tell you that you are wrong." She says softly, it only makes me sob more, I think about everything as she wraps her arms around me; Honey, Freddy, Father. I fall silent.

We stay in silence for a little while, before I clear my throat. "How do you cope?" I whisper and she looks down at me. "Who says I do?"

**So there you go, Chapter two. Thank you guys for reviewing and whatnot, I don't need reviews but each one is appreciated.**

**Sorry for the Shortness of this chapter compared from the other one. I didn't have as much writing mojo. So Anyway. Next Chapter will be from the viewpoints of the other Tributes. So it will be longer. About 12 tributes next chapter or maybe 6.**

**I have so much work to do at school that the only time I have to write is in the morning in my form time, which is only 20 minutes. So, I try to write as much as I can, even if it means on scrap that I type up later.**

**Credit going out to the people who sent in Oc's for me to use. Thank you very much and they will be in the next chapter! Please keep sending in your tributes!**

**I will upload the newest tribute form on my profile. You may look there. Also the SYOT form is on there.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Send in your beautiful tributes, as I will use them and I promise I will stick to your description. I have the tribute form on my Profile and also one in the first chapter of this story. Either one must be sent in by PM. If you have an account I promise I will come and favourite you as an Author and Credit will go out to everyone who sends in tributes.**

**I have all the OC's sent in assigned to Districts. I tried to keep as close as possible to the requests but not everyone is in their desired district.**

**Thank you! **

**Jessie-Daughter-Of-Apollo**

**P.S I know I haven't been updating but I'm trying the best I can, I'm in the final year of high school and I have a bunch of coursework and exams to do. So I'm writing whenever I can. However this is my second chapter and I promise to have more by the end of this month. Kay?**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	3. Tribute form notice MUST READ!

**Hey tributes. It's me back again with another author's note. Please bear with and read it all, I hope I answer all flaws in my plot, however if I do not, please don't hesitate to review a question which I will answer or PM me! Both of which I will answer. I also have to specify that if you have a tribute to submit, you send them to my personal inbox as It is against the regulations of Fan fiction to have people reviewing in answer to a chapter(I.E adding in an OC) So thank you once again tributes, and please keep sending them in, they are awesome. **

**Okay so I realised as I was reading it, that some of my plot didn't make sense, let's review:**

**The Games are set when Katniss didn't go back into the Arena, the Quarter Quell went ahead and Abby's Sister Honey was chosen in the 77****th**** Hunger games. Therefore it being the 78****th**** Hunger Games. **

**I wanted to make it that they had a few years to get married and everything, so that's why it's been 4 years after Katniss/Peeta's games. **

**Katniss and Peeta did go ahead and get married, for the Cameras.**

**They are both now Mentors. Haymitch decided to take this year off so Abby and Blake got the pleasure of having Katniss and Peeta for Mentors**

**Okay. So keep in mind I wrote this before I read Catching fire and Mockingjay, so that's why the timeline looks messed up, and that's why some things seem similar to the actual book. **

**It's an AU. I will be stating that.**

**I haven't continued because I need tributes, I need them desperately. I need them by the End of April by the latest, after then I will be making them myself. **

**I need bloodbath tributes, people to die in the blood bath.**

**Personal information about my tribute Abby is on my biography, so is the current tribute list and the template for entering tributes, remember to check that out.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy my story, remember to review as reviews mean SO much to me and I love speaking with my fans, if you have any criticism don't forget to tell me, and I will try to correct whatever it is that you think I did wrong. Please be detailed with your tribute application as I will need specific things to mention, such as weapons, tribute parade outfit, and the interview outfit and what you said at the interview which gives insight into the characters, however please do avoid cliché, a little bit of cliché is nice, but please have background to characters instead of making them nothing, but heartless killers. So far I have one tribute that dies in the bloodbath(Technically not) but it still counts, and I need 7more to die in the bloodbath, these don't have to be massively detailed but please make them significantly so, so that I can recall names, and outfits, and give a proper representation for them dying. I Know I'm not allowed to write a new chapter without adding some official content, so I will now. Please bear with me as I don't have that much time to write anything anymore as I'm coming up to exams. So uploading may be slow. **

"NO, NO NOOOO!" I awoke with a scream, sitting bolt upright in my bed. I sit up so fast that I hear my neck click. I groan in pain, sighing as I run my hand through my hair, I look out over the train compartment.

I'm alone in my compartment again, the second night I've had to spend here; apparently the train had to stop to refuel and broke down. I scoffed at this, looks like everything isn't perfect in the capitol after all...

Another dream, even these were making me feel homesick, I remember it vividly; another slice, another chop, another hack. It was me in the games, in Honey's place, me stumbling around blindly, crying out for a person who would never come back for me. It was me who clasped blindly at my so called lover as he stuck a knife through my throat, and I could feel the pain, the sharp stab of the blade entering my already weeping throat, the warm feel of blood as it swept over my body. It was too real.. too real.

I couldn't do these games, the thought swept over me faster than I could have imagined, and it closed on me, the walls clamping down on me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe! I tried to make myself smaller so that it would finally go away, but I know that it was hopeless, I needed air. I couldn't breathe!

I knew I wasn't being televised here, I could open the compartment and… And just jump. No-one would know.

I cursed myself for being so weak; I promised Freddy I'd go back to him, didn't I? Oh God. I couldn't even remember that, everything was going around my head, making me feel dizzy, I feel sick and I rush to the bathroom, to throw up what little I had, I didn't eat dinner that night, I doubt my dad did either.

Stumbling to the door on weak legs I pull it open, coming face to face with an Avox, she tilted her head in concern and I scowled. She was happy, she was happy I was going to die, she watched people come in here, year after year and still she didn't care, she watched people die.

And suddenly, I wasn't angry at the girl, I was angry at the capitol, I was angry at Snow, I was angry at everyone. I wanted it to end, and quickly, I ran to the door and yanked it open, running down the corridor until I reached the main door opening, and I yanked it open, the train spewing up stones in my face and I put my hand up to protect me. I planned to jump, to end it all so I could die my own way, and show the capitol they didn't own me.

I took a deep breath, whispered a quick love you message to my family and jumped. Or, at least I thought I did, as soon as I moved forward a horrifying power force slammed me into the opposite wall, a force field. I cursed again, rubbing my aching head from contact.

"Having fun?" I hear Peeta's voice call from beside me and I jump, clambering to my feet as he closes the door. "You won't kill yourself like that, there's no way they'll fall for something that stupid, after last year. I scowl at him and he sighs. "You know Abby? I'm disappointed in you; you have a chance to return home, to family and still... Still you think that it's more worthy to end your life." I look towards the floor ashamed, easy for him to say, he already survived.

"I know right? Easy for me to say, I already survived this. But honestly Abby, These games, as horrid as they are, if you win, they could help you and your district out immensely. Our money is bound to run out sooner or later, and I have a feeling that you have a chance to win, you're stubborn right. Good. You'll need it." I scowl, his tone strangely emotionless, yet still captivated you, with the way he makes sentences flow, almost like an artist painting a picture, you just had to listen, to whatever he was saying, and somehow he made you believe him.

I shake my head and go to turn away. "You know, I only survived because Katniss saved me, if it wasn't for her I didn't think I had a reason to come home." He sighs; shoving his hands in his pockets and leaves the compartment.

Running a hand through my hair I hurry to the table and sit down at my place, I see Blake looking at me, his eyes running over me as if wondering why I was late. I brush it off quickly, and scoop some food onto my plate, eating it slowly and meaningful, I knew Capitol food was Glorious and I wanted the feeling to last.

After my scrumptious meal of Chicken wrapped in ham, lightly spiced on a bed of mashed potato and herbs, with vegetables the size of tomatoes and some delicious gravy on the side to finish the meal. I felt sick, such rich food had no place on a tongue as poor as mine, but yet I still managed to stumble to my room, after many groans and slamming into the wall, then I ran into an arm.

"Oof. Watch where you're leaning" I state immediately and hear a heart stopping chuckle from a body above me, I gulp down and turn to him. "Uh... H-Hi." I stutter out, I haven't spoken to Blake since the reaping, and yet here he is, outside my compartment. "Hi." He says back, his breath tickling the my neck as he whispered in my ear, standing close enough to be sinful, before grabbing me by the back of the neck and crushing his lips onto mine, my eyes widen as he backs me against the train wall. I instantly respond to the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and going up on tiptoes to kiss him back, it feels just as amazing as the first, my hands going to mix into his hair, his hands moving to my back, it's amazing, like fireworks exploding behind my eyes as I'm forced to close them. I want to stay like that forever, but unfortunately, he has to pull away for air, so I stand, watching him and panting from the intense make out session.

I look at him, wiping away his saliva from my mouth. "I had to do that again, even if it is once more." He says softly, solemnly, and then he moves away back towards his room, leaving me dumbstruck, standing in the hallway.

I raise my fingers to my lips and touch the puffy surface, before smiling softly and heading back to my room, closing the door behind me and clambering into bed.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm bringing myself home for you Freddy." I state as I watch the ceiling, the dancing lights, and the magical scene of the seam dancing above me. "Just you wait and see"

**Sorry this is so short; I don't have much writing mojo without the completed tribute form, so please, please, please send me in tributes so that I can continue writing this story, Remember the deadline and it doesn't matter if they aren't completely detailed. Remember the points I made above. I love writing for you guys and I love hearing suggestions for what I should write, any plots you want me to make into a fan fiction? If so, please let me know. Thanks again.  
The deadline is the end of April. **

**All my Love  
Jessie-Daughter-Of-Apollo**


End file.
